


Tyger Tyger...

by Downwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downwolf/pseuds/Downwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is captured and being tortured. And so it's Jim to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyger Tyger...

He stood behind the man who was obviously in charge of the whole operation for a long while as he heard them go on and on. When Jim got too bored he stood right behind him 

“You’re boring” he mumbled as he quickly grabbed the man’s head and neck, twisting them quickly in opposite directions.  
As he watched the man fall he had unlimited view of Sebastian, who was covered in blood and his face pulled in to the expression which usually got Jim a punch in the face. 

“What the fuck were you standing there for?” Sebastian screamed 

“Now, now tiger, I am here no need to scream” Jim reassured him in a calm tome 

“You stood there and WATCHED” Sebastian shouted straining against his restraints 

“I had to wait for my time, it could have all gone wrong. You would have done the same for me” Jim said slowly walking over to Sebastian 

“Tyger tyger burning bright; in the forests of the night; what immortal hand or eye. Could frame thy fearful symmetry?” Jim practically sang as he walked around Sebastian 

“This is no time for FUCKING POETRY” Sebastian said with a growl in his voice 

“Always time for poetry dearest Bastian” Jim replied starting to undo Sebastian’s bindings. He caught Sebastian’s flying fist without even blinking 

“Don’t test me Sebastian I could easily leave you here or kill you” Jim said quietly as he undid Sebastian’s other arm binding 

“Who would do your dirty work?” Sebastian asked with a smirk 

“I could hire many people who are more than willing to kill for me. So don’t try me. You’re nothing without me you, you hear me NOTHING!” Jim spat, his face inches from Sebastian’s face. Sebastian stared him out for a couple seconds before his face dropped 

“Sorry boss” he mumbled 

“I didn't catch that” Jim replied 

“Sorry boss” he said louder 

“That’s what I thought” Jim smirked 

“Just get me out of here Sebastian said with a hint of desperation in his voice. When Jim finally untied Sebastian he put his arms under Sebastian’s and held him up 

“Come on tiger” he mumbled as he walked Sebastian out

In the car Sebastian was lying on the back seat with his head on Jim’s lap. Her was barely awake, jim gently played with Sebastian’s hair as they made their way back. When they got back to Jim’s house Sebastian was taken away to the part of the house Jim had put aside for after job care. Jim had retired to his office to do some paperwork while Sebastian was being treated. It was an hour or two later when he got the message that Sebastian was now rested. He went down to his bedroom where he knew Sebastian would be, he changed in to his track suit bottoms and cuddled up to Sebastian, pulling Sebastian’s arm around him 

“Look at you, sentimental” Sebastian mumbled 

“Fuck off and go to sleep Bastian” he ordered 

“Yes boss” he mumbled quietly before his quiet snores echoed through the room. Jim as usual had stayed awake all night, but he stayed close to Sebastian. Bast hated it when Jim didn’t sleep but what could he do? They had an argument it day after day but nothing ever came out of it. Bastian turned and slowly turned on his side wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist 

“You didn’t sleep did you” he mumbled 

“Don’t start this, you don’t sleep on jobs” Jim replied with a sigh 

“Because I need to concentrate, I sleep off the job. You… You just don’t sleep” He replied 

“Because I don’t need to unless I have to” Jim replied stretching in his arms and wrapping his arms around Bastian’s neck 

“Two weeks Jim it’s been two weeks!” Sebastian protested 

“Oh for FUCK SAKE SEBASTIAN” Jim screamed turning in Sebastian’s arms 

“Let me go” he demanded 

“Not until you sleep” Sebastian said. Jim groaned and closed his eyes with a huff 

“I hate you” he mumbled 

“I know you do princess” Bastian smirked, Jim punched him hard in the leg, causing Sebastian to cry out 

“Don’t call me princess you cunt” he hissed as he closed his eyes 

“Yes boss” Sebastian groaned.

Jim fell asleep pretty quickly his dreams were black and while and about Sebastian, as usual. He woke five hours later with Sebastian curled up around him 

“Morning” Jim mumbled turning around in Sebastian’s arms and wrapping his arms around his neck again 

“Seeing as I was so good I think I deserve a kiss” Jim said smiling up to Sebastian 

“I thought you couldn't have feelings” Sebastian pointed out 

“Doesn't mean I don’t like kissing you” Jim sang 

“Come here you Irish git” Sebastian chuckled bending down and pressing his lips to Jim’s. 

Jim couldn't help but chuckle as their lips connected and moved in harmony but in a nice lazy way, Jim moved his leg between Sebastian’s so he could move closer to him. As much as Jim hated sleeping, he loved mornings.


End file.
